


Tales of a Winter Dove

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Recovery, Stress, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: A collection of short stories about Winter Schnee and her wife Donna Shnee and all their tales.
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tales of a Winter Dove

“Do you realize just how close you were to that cliff?” Winter asked aloud.

Donna gave a sigh from the hospital bed as she watched her wife pace infront of her. The eldest Shnee sibling had been rutting a hole in the floor in her anger. Her anger palpable as she practically snarled at anyone trying to enter the room. 

“I had more than enough space for the landing.” Donna replied with a tired smile. “Now won’t you join me? It’s been such a long time since we got to spend time together and I would hate if we spent it fighting, again.”

Winter paused mid step at her wifes words before turning and stepping towards the bed. Thinking her wife was going to join her Donna smiled softly as made space for Winter to sit. Instead of doing that however Winter pointed her finger against Donnas sternum and snarled in anger. 

“Enough space. Enough space! The wing ripped off and you smashed nose first into a mine!” Winter yelled as she finally lost her temper. “What if your ship had turned?! What if I hadn’t found you in time?! What if-what if…” Donna felt a deep guilt settle in her stomach as she watched her wife crumble. Tears were openly falling from Winters eyes as she buried her head against Donna’s shoulder. Desperately holding her wife as though she feared she would disappear if she let go. 

Words failed Donna then. 

What comfort could she possibly offer?

Tell her wife that it wouldn’t happen again? That she would take up a career that would have her safe at home making dinner for when Winter arrived? Give up her dream job? 

She couldn’t do that. 

She had worked hard to get where she was. Passed hurdles, climbed cliffs, swam miles, all to get the appointment of Admiral. And now that she had it she was never going to let it go without a fight.

But her heart wasn’t content with that either. 

Was it worth it if she broke the heart of the woman she loved? Did her job come before her heart? Did her career matter more than her family? 

Of course not.

But the more she thought about it the less likely a middle path seemed. She wanted Winter, wanted that happy home and family, wanted children and holidays with Weiss at the cottage. Yet she also wanted her position. Wanted the title, the power, the ability to make real change.

She gave a sigh.

There would be an answer but it would take time. So for right now she simply returned the embrace and pulled her wife closer. She couldn’t solve everything but she would be damned if she couldn’t calm her wife’s tears. 

“I know it was close my Winter Dove. I know how much you feared for me, how strong you had to appear for everyone else, how strong you were. And I love you for it.” She whispered into Winters ear. 

It seemed to have to intended effect as her choked breaths became a calm steady intake and output. The tears stopped flowing and those red rimmed eyes looked up before strong hand pulled them together for a kiss. 

When they separated Donna lay herself down and gently pulled Winter atop her. The two got comfortable and within minutes the room was filled with the gentle breaths of Winters sleeping form. 

Just as Donna prepared to close her eyes herself the door swung open softly revealing the exhausted form of General Ironwood. 

“General.” She whispered making sure to not wake her wife. 

“Admiral.” He responded just as softly.

He stood their uncertainty as his eyes moved between Winters sleeping form and Donna's eyes. She didn’t pity him. She imagined it must have been just as awkward for him as it was for her. 

“I’ll...receive your report on monday, once you've recovered.” He said at last.

“Of course General.” She responded with a salut. 

He simply nodded his head before making his exit. 

Then it was just her and her sleeping wife. 

She gently ran her hand through Winters hair. Pulling it loose from the needles and pins that kept it in place allowing it to fall freely against her wife's shoulders. Next she removed her Admirals jacket. Keeping sure to do so in a way that didn’t disturb her wife or her injuries.

By some miracle she did it, balling it up and tossing it into a nearby hamper. 

Then with no distraction left her mind returned to the question plaguing her mind.

But before she had a chance to fall down the rabbit hole she felt Winter tuck her head beneath her chin. The mighty Winter Schnee tucked against her in a way that made her seem so innocent and small that it nearly broke her heart.

In that moment she finally understood what she could do. 

But that would have to wait until morning. 

For now the pull of sleep dragged against her eyelids and the warmth of her wife threatened to drag her down into the realm of dreams. So with one last kiss against Winters forehead she surrendered. 

And the darkness welcomed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is always welcome, just try to keep it respectful.  
On top of that this is going to be a request based one shot collection so leave a comment telling me what situation you want me to write them in. I will not be doing sex or smut but a degree of NSFW is okay.


End file.
